Saranghanabwa (Maybe It's Love)
by chunsatic729
Summary: a YooSu Fic For their anniversary ! Romance, Drama, School life / T / One-shot. Happy Reading! RNR! DLDR!


**_a YooSu Fic For their anniversary ! _****Happy Reading!**

**.. Saranghanabwa/ Maybe It's Love..**

**- Romance, Drama, School life / T / One-shot-**

**- written by Asyanha Setyawati **

**- Uri Cute Couple - YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) **

**- Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho!**

**- Warning! Typos, YAOI, Alur kecepatan, Ide Pasaran, hohoo! Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**- Summary : Satu tahun berlalu lagi, bulan berjalan dengan cepat, rasanya hari akan berganti lagi, selama itu bukankah seharusnya kenangan menyakitkan di dalam kepalaku ini sudah terhapus? Tapi, aku tidak bisa membuangmu dari dalam hatiku ini, mungkin inilah cinta? **

**- Backsound : Saranghanabwa/ Maybe It's Love**

**.**

**.**

_At Toho SHS_

**Junsu POV **

Sudah dua minggu aku berada di Seoul. Suasana di sini sangat menyenangkan. Ahjumma dan Ahjushi Kim sangat baik padaku, sepuku, Kim Jaejoong Hyung juga sangat dekat denganku. Sekolah baru yang begitu baik menerimaku, teman-teman baruku yang sangat ramah padaku. Semuanya menyenangkan kecuali satu hal, Park Yoochun. Hanya mengingatnya saja membuatku hampir gila. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya, begitupun dia, tidak menyukaiku. Setiap hari dia selalu mencari masalah denganku. Bertengkar, saling mengerjai dan akhirnya di hukum bersama.

Hari adalah pembagian hasil ulangan matematika kami sekelas. Teman-temanku bilang, Park Yoochun itu sangat pintar matematika/haleh(?) wks/, selama ini tidak ada yang menandinginya.

"Park Yoochun. Lagi lagi nilainya tinggi. Selamat ya." Mrs. Kim memanggil Yoochun dan menyerahkan kertas ulangannya. Yoochun tersenyum bangga. Dan senyum itu jelas-jelas di tujukan untukku. Hah, dia mau pamer. Dasaarrr. Keluhku dalam hati.

"Tapi kali ini, ada seseorang yang nilainya mengalahkan Yoochun. Junsu-ssi. Selamat ya, nilaimu tertinggi, pertahankan ini." Ucap Mrs. Kim seraya memberikan kertas ulanganku.

Semua orang tercengang melihatku. Waeyo? Aku melihat ke arah Yoochun. Dia menatapku seakan ingin menelanku saja. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan senyum kemenanganku.

Kelas berakhir hari ini. Tapi sepertinya awal perangku dengan Yoochun. Yoochun merampas kertas ulangan yang akan ku masukkan ke dalam tas. "Ya, apa yang kau lakukan Yoochun-ssi." Kesalku.

"Kau, pasti kau curang. Kau itu tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku, pantat bebek!" Yoochun langsung merobek kertas ulanganku. *kejam*

"Ya, Yoochun-ssi, mengapa kau merobeknya. Kau…. " wajahku memerah menahan amarah.

Yoochun tidak menjawab dan langsung meninggalkan ku sendiri yang masih terpaku di tempat dudukku. Aku memunguti bagian-bagian kertas yang di robek Yoochun. "Aaagghh! Park Yoochun…. Kau!" aku berteriak di dalam kelas yang sudah sepih itu.

Aku berlari mengejar Yoochun. Aku pastikan dia akan matiiiii. Aku menuju parkiran sekolah. Jaejoong hyung, waeyo? Mengapa dia menangis? Langkah dan amarahku berhenti seketika saat melihat mereka. Ya, Yoochun dan Jaejoong Hyung memang sangat dekat. Oh ya, Yoochun itu juga tetangga kami. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumah Ahjushi dan ahjumma Kim. Karena itu lah mereka bisa akrab. Akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menghajar Yoochun.

End Junsu POV

.

.

**Author POV**

"Ya, si pantat bebek itu, mana bisa dia mengalahkan Park Yoochun. Hah, rasakan itu. Mau mencoba melawanku." Yoochun mengoceh sendiri berjalan menuju parkir sekolah. Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Yoochun dari belakang. Yoochun langsung memutar tubuhnya. "Joonggie-ya. Waeyo? Mengapa menangis? Apa ini karena namja brengsek itu lagi? Aku akan menghajarnya sekarang." Yoochun melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong.

"Andweee… aku hanya membutuhkanmu sekarang. Aku tidak ingin kau di hukum lagi karena aku." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Ne, kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Yoochun sambil menyeka air mata Jaejoong.

Yoochun dan Jaejoong duduk di taman sekolah mereka. Mereka saling membelakangi. Yoochun meraih tangan kiri Jaejoong. "Mengapa kau selalu saja memaafkannya setiap dia membuatku menangis. Namja seperti itu mana pantas mendapatkan orang sepertimu." Ucap Yoochun.

"Aku… karena aku sangat mencintainya. Itu adalah kebodohanku. Coba dia itu seperti Yoochun, aku pasti sangat bahagia." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba lupakan dia saja. Masih banyak namja yang menyukaimu." Yoochun menghadapkan dirinya pada Jaejoong.

"Nugu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Apa kau tidak bagaimana aku begitu menyukaimu. Apa kau pura-pura tidak lihat. Bisik Yoochun dalam hati. "Aku… bukankah kau tahu aku begitu menyukaimu."

"Yoochun-ahh. Aku…. Mungkin kalau aku lebih dulu bertemu denganmu, aku yakin pasti akan menyukaimu." Jaejoong menghindari pandangan Yoochun.

"Ne, aku tahu. Tidak apa-apa aku tidak akan memaksamu menyukaiku juga. Tapi, aku mohon jangan kembali lagi padanya. Kalau kau lakukan itu aku pasti sangat kecewa. Berjanjilah." Yoochun memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong dan menatapnya lekat.

"Ne. Yoochun-ahh, mianhae. Mungkin suatu hari aku bisa menyukaimu."

"Jjinja? Aku akan menunggumu. Jaejoong-ahh… na…"

"Ya, panggil aku hyung, kau ini." Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yoochun dari pipinya.

"Shirro." Ucap Yoochun lalu mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

.

.

**Junsu POV**

Ya, Yoochun-ahh, mengapa kau bisa bersikap sangat manis didepan Jaejoong hyung. Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan terus memikirkan Yoochun. Mengapa terus saja memikirkan mereka. Dan kenapa rasanya kesal sekali melihat mereka. Ahhhh….

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku melihat mereka semakin dekat. Yoochun terlihat sangat bahagia ketika bersama dengan Jaejoong. Beda sekali ketika bersamaku , kalian hanya menghabis kan waktu untuk bertengkar.

Sekolah telah berakhir. Aku bersiap akan pulang. "Junsu-ahh, apa kau mau pulang?" Tanya Yoochun yang tiba-tiba sangat ramah denganku.

"Ne, waeyo?" jawabku ketus.

"Ya, aku rasa aku tidak ingin terus-terusan bertengkar denganmu. Mianhae, aku minta maaf dengan semua sikap selama ini. Bagaimanapun juga, nantinya kau akan mejadi adik iparku. Kita akan menjadi satu keluargakan." Ucap Yoochun.

Entah mengapa kakimu mendadak lemas mendengarnya. "Mwo? Apa kau dan Jaejoong hyung….?

"Apa kau mau pulang bersamaku. Ayo!" Yoochun menarikku tanpa menghiraukan jawabanku.

.

.

Hari ini tidak ada pertengkaran lagi. Apa aku sedang bermimpi. Yoochun datang membawa ice cream coklat pesananku. "Gomawo." Ucapku. Kami duduk berdua di kursi di taman.

"Junsu-ahh, sebenarnya selama ini aku tidak membencimu. Hanya saja aku tidak terlalu menyukaimu." Ucapnya.

"Hah, apa bedanya." Ucapku sinis.

"Kau itu centil, sok tahu dan… ani kau itu manis, lucu dan ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menjadi teman baikku?"

Aku sangat kagek mendengarnya sampai ice cream yang ada di tanganku jatuh tepat di atas paha Yoochun. "ahhh, mianhae Chunnie-ahh, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ucapku dengan tampang menyesal.

"Gwenchanha. Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Yoochun.

"Ada apa dengannya? Hah?" aku mengikuti Yoochun dari belakang.

.

.

"Waeyo? Kau janji padaku tidak akan kembali padanya lagi. Hah, mengapa kau lakukan ini." Yoochun menatap tajam Jaejoong. Bibir Yoochun berdarah akibat perkelahian dengan kekasih Jaejoong itu.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku…" Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Yak! Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu!" bentak namja yang kini berhadapan dengan Yoochun, terlihat di sudut bibirnya juga berdarah.

"Araseo. Sebaiknya aku yang akan melupakanmu." Mata Yoochun terlihat berkaca-kaca menahan amarah.

Aku menyaksikan kejadian itu. Yoochun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan kekasihnya, Jung Yunho.

Aku mengikuti Yoochun yang menuju gedung atas sekolah kalian. Aku mendekati Yoochun. "Mengapa kau kesini, aku ingin sendirian. Pergi kau!" Ucap Yoochun saat melihatku.

Karena tidak mau melihat Yoochun semakin marah akhirnya aku pergi. "Tunggu dulu." Ucap Yoochun membuat langkahku terhenti. Yoochun mendekatiku. "Bantu aku. Bantu aku melupakannya, aku mohon. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku kan." Yoochun spontan mencium bibirku.

PLAK! aku menampar Yoochun. Aku sangat kaget dan segera mendorong Yoochun. "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan Yoochun-ah. Hah, kau keterlaluan."

Aku meninggalkan Yoochun pergi. Yoochun menahan tanganku dan menarikku dalam pelukannya. "Seandainya aku bertemu denganmu lebih dulu. Aku pasti akan menyukaimu lebih dulu." Bisik Yoochun. Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku. Air mataku menetes perlahan.

"Benar, aku memang menyukai Yoochun yang menyebalkan, Yoochun yang angkuh, Yoochun yang…. " aku berlari menghampiri Yoochun dan memeluknya dari belakang. "aku… aku akan menunggumu menyukaiku."

Yoochun melepaskan pelukanku. "Aku harap kau bisa menungguku." Yoochun berlari meninggalkanku.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Sudah tiga hari Yoochun tidak masuk sekolah. Aku selalu melihat Yoochun tersenyum melihatku dari kursinya, tapi itu hanya bayangan. Aku memutuskan bertanya kepada pihak sekolah tentang keberadaan Yoochun. Tubuhku lemas saat tahu, Yoochun telah pindah sekolah ke Virginia. Aku berlari keluar. Pikiranku kacau. Yoochun, mengapa kau begitu pengecut. Hanya karena cinta, kau harus melarikan diri. Kau, kau bodoh Park Yoochun. Kau sangat bodoh. Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Air mataku tumpah juga.

.

.

**Lima tahun kemudian*****

Aku membuka matamu perlahan. Sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam jendela apartmentku memaksaku bangun dari tidurku. Aku melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30. Mwoooo? Hari pertama kerja, aku sudah hampir terlambat. Hwaaaaaa….. Aku berlari kekamar mandi. Dalam waktu 10 menit aku siap. Aku berlari keluar menuju halte.

Singkat cerita, aku sampai ke sebuah kantor yang berlantai empat. Sebuah perusahan yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan. Dan… sepuluh menit, ya aku terlambat sepuluh menit. Aku masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan bossku. Aku sangat shock bahkan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan saat mengetahui sosok yang sedang menatapku tajam itu.

"Ya, kau ini. Kau itu masih dalam masa training, berani sekali terlambat." Bentak Yoochun.

"Park Yoochun, kau."

"Berani sekali kau memanggil namaku. Panggil kau Park Sajangnim, mengerti. Cepat kembali kemejamu." Perintah Yoochun.

"N-ne, arraseo." aku menundukkan kepalaku dan kembali keluar.

"Nanti malam aku akan menunggumu ditaman dekat apartemenmu. Awas saja kalau kau sampai terlambat." Ucap Yoochun membuat langkahmu terhenti.

"Apa maksudmu." Tanyaku.

"Ya, cepat kembali ke ruanganmu." Bentak Yoochun lagi.

Aku keluar menuju meja kerjaku. Aku terduduk lunglai. Mwoooo? Bossku adalah si jidat pabo itu. Ahhhh…. Waeyo? Ahhhhh… Aku mengacak-acak rambutku.

.

.

_At my apartment._

Hari pertamaku bekerja cukup melelahkan. Di tambah lagi perlakuan Yoochun yang sering membuatku kesal. Kali ini tidak seperti di sekolah dulu, aku tidak bisa melawannya karena dia adalah boss-ku. Karena capek aku tertidur.

Aku terbangun pukul 10 malam karena bermimpi tentang Yoochun yang terus menerus menindasmu saat bekerja. Aku melihat ke arah jam. Park Yoochun, ahhh aku lupa. Tapi inikan sudah jam sepuluh, pasti dia sudah pulang. Lagi pula di luar salju sedang turun. Mana mungkin dia menungguku. Aku kembali berbaring. Menungguku, apa dia terus menungguku. Akhirnya aku keluar hanya untuk memastikan Yoochun telah pulang atau tidak. Aku memakai mantel dan payung.

.

.

Aku melihat Yoochun duduk di sebuah kursi di taman itu. Aku mendekatinya. "Yoochun-ahh." Yoochun sudah gemetaran. Wajahnya sudah membiru karena kedinginan.

"M-mengapa kau lama sekali, hah. Aku… " Yoochun kesal.

"Mianhae Chun-ah, aku tertidur. Mianhae." aku memasang wajah memelas.

Yoochun menyandarkan dirinya ke bahuku. "Aku senang kau akhirnya datang. Gomawo." Ucap Yoochun.

"Mengapa kau tidak pulang saja, mengapa terus menugguku." Tanyaku.

"Ya, awas saja kalau kau membuatku menunggu lagi. Akan ku potong gajimu." Ucap Yoochun.

"Hah, baru menunggu begitu saja sudah mengancam. Apa kau tahu, aku menunggumu lima tahun. Aku bahkan tidak pernah membuka hatiku untuk namja lain itu karenamu, Park Yoochun."Kesalku.

Tidak ada jawaban darinya. "Chun, Chunnie-ah. Ada apa denganmu, mengapa tidak menjawab. Yoochun-ah apa kau pingsan?" aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yoochun.

Aku membawa Yoochun ke apartment-ku. Dengan bantuan tetanggaku yang aku kenal baik. Kamu meraba kepala Yoochun yang terasa sangat panas. Yoochun demam tinggi. Aku mengambil air untuk mengkompres Yoochun. Sampai akhirnya panasnya sudah agak turun. "Yoochun-ahh, mianhae sudah membuatmu demam karena menungguku."

Yoochun menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "Ani. Aku yang membuatmu menunggu sangat lama, pasti sangat melelahkan. Mianhae, selama di Virginia, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali kembali ke Korea dan mengatakan ini padamu. Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae Junsu-ahh. Mianhae, sekali lagi maaf Suie." Yoochun semakin erat memelukku.

"Yoochun-hh, na.. na do saranghae." Kami hanya saling tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, tidurlah."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur.."

"Kalau begitu.. maukah bernyanyi untukku…."

"Mwooo? A-aku…. Ne, baiklah…"

.

.

_tto il nyeoni ga, seweol ppareuji, nari gago tto haega i mankheum_

_sigan jinan mankheum nae meorissok geu apheun gieokdo musaekhaejyeo?_

_geundae isanghae, yeogiga apha, apheun chaero chamgo salgo isseo_

_i woinson-eui banji mot ppaebeorin chae, i gaseumsok neol mot beorin chae_

_._

_nan sarang ttawin No nunmul ttawin No geurinum ttawin No naegen an eo-ullyeo _

_tto sori naemyeo No chama boryeo No nan molla ajik saranghanabwa_

_saranghanabwa_

_._

_tto ireun saebyeok jameseo kkaesseo, honjain naega iksokhandedo_

_i woinson-eui banji ppaebeoryeottjiman, i gaseumsok neol mot beorin chae_

_nan sarang ttawin No nunmul ttawin No geurinum ttawin No naegen an eo-ullyeo_

_tto sori naemyeo No chama boryeo No nan molla ajik saranghanabwa_

.

_munbakk-eui balgeoreum sori, hoksi neoya woichimyeo dallyeonaga_

_i georiwin neol dalmeun, pulnae eum hyanggiman, nal tto ullyeo_

_._

_i sarang ttawin No nunmul ttawin No geurinum ttawin No naegen an eo-ullyeo_

_tto sori naemyeo No chama boryeo No nan molla ajik_

_i sarang ttawin No nunmul ttawin No geurinum ttawin No naegen an eo-ullyeo_

_tto sori naemyeo No chama boryeo No nan molla ajik saranghanabwa_

_saranghanabwa_

Ku lihat Yoochun sudah teridur. "Good night, Chunnie-ya."

_._

_._

Aku bangun dari tidurku dan mendapati Yoochun sudah tidak ada di sampingku lagi. Aku berlari keluar dan melihat Yoochun di dapur. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan memeluk Yoochun erat.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Aku takut kau pergi lagi, aku sangat takut Chunnie." Jawabku.

"Ani, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Yoochun menuntunku duduk di kursi yang telah di siapkannya. "Habiskan susu itu, kau itu sangat kurus jadi harus makan makanan yang bergizi. Mengerti!"

Aku tersenyum menatap Yoochun. "Ne."

"Suie, saranghae…"

"Hmm… n-nado saranghae, Chunnie." Ucapku seraya melanjutkan makan roti bakar yang ia buatkan. Dapat ku pastikan, pipiku memerah sekarang. Aishh!

.

.

Akhirnya sekarang kami menjadi kekasih. Walaupun begitu, Yoochun tetap saja boss galak yang suka menindasku ketika bekerja. Dan menjadi kekasih yang sangat manis dan romantis saat kami bersama.

.

.

Aku sedang fokus dengan beberapa file yang menjadi pekerjaanku, siang ini. Saat suara telpon di samping berbunyi.

Akhh! Aku tahu persis siapa yang menelponku.

"Yoboseo, Park sajangnim?" sapaku selembut mungkin.

"Yak! Park Junsu! Ke ruanganku sekarang juga!" ucap si penelpon di seberang sana seenak jidat lebarnya. Aishh, jjinja! Aku belum menjadi istrinya. Seenaknya saja mengganti namaku!

"T-tapi Sa-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku tunggu!" ucapnya langsung menutup telpon.

Aku cuma bisa menghela napas. Awas nanti di apartment. Aku akan menghukummu, Park! yah, bukan mejadi rahasia lagi, kami adalah sepasang kekasih dan sudah tinggal bersama.

Aku melangkahkan kaki tergesah-gesah menuju ruangannya. Aku mengetuk pintunya. Terdengar dia mempersilahkanku masuk dari dalam ruangan itu

"Ada apa, Park Sajangnim?" ucapku malas.

Yoochun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatapku, tersenyum.. atau itu –Smirk.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia mendekatiku dan menarikku hingga kini aku duduk di atas pangkuannya yang tengah duduk di sofa, ruangan itu. Yoochun memelukku erat dan wajah kami sangat dekat.

"Yak! Lepas Chunnie. Bagaimana jika ada yang lihat?"

"Itu berarti kesialan untuknya. Karena jika ada yang melihat kita, maka ku pastikan, dia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Hahahaaa!"

"Yak! Kau kejam eumhhph…"

Yoochun mengunci mulutku dan melumat bibirku sebentar. "Sssssttt, diamlah. Kalau kau berisik, maka kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini sampai sore nanti."

Aku hanya bisa membelakakkan mata sipitku. Hingga kurasakan beberapa detik kemudian… bibirku kami kembali bersatu. Ya sudahlah, sepertinya aku juga malas kembali kemejaku. Eu kyang kyaaaang! :D

.

.

**~~END~~**

**Happy 10th Anniversarry Park Yoochun & Park (Kim) Junsu~~ #10thYoosuday hohohooooo!**

**YooSu is Real! **

**Ini ff dari Nha buat YooSu n YSS hohohooo xD **

**FF-nya pendek! Ide pasaran! Judul, Lagu (backsound) dan cerita agak ga nyambung. Maksa xD eu kyang kyaaang! Udeh ye yg penting bikin! Wkwk!**

sekali lagi! **_HAPPY YOOSU DAY! LONGLAST! MOM! DAD! WE LOVE YOOSU! URI CUTE COUPLE! EUKYANGKYAAAANG!_**

**i need Riview! mweweweehhee! xD**


End file.
